


This is life. This is Love.

by Serin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serin/pseuds/Serin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually I’m not a native speaker and not major in English, this one is also the first fiction I wrote in English. I tried my best already but they might have some mistakes in my words. I apologize for this, and will appreciate if you correct it to me. : )</p><p>The story inspiration is source of a funny picture from web. Two guys in opponent side be forced to sitting on chair and hand in hand in a public place with crowd, they seems like going to cry in that situation. When I saw it, I know I love it and would like to write something to show my love. XD </p><p>Besides, this lovely picture has many versions, but it pity I have never find Loki and Tony’s. So, as a crazy Fan for Forstiorn, this story is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is life. This is Love.

Even Loki is an Avenger now; he hates his members as always.  
Good news is-- he’s not alone.  
Tony hates Loki too so they ended up living a cat-and-dog life. 

Coulson finally couldn't endure anymore.  
One day, while Loki and Tony trying to punch in each other’s face again he stopped it and punished them both.

“You boys please hand in hand and sitting on this sofa till I agree to let you go.” He said, with all smile.

“Oh!” Tony yelled.” You better kill me!”

“I’d love to, Stark.” Loki replied. He kept an eye on Coulson and ignored Tony, asked in calm. ”You sure it’s a good idea and nothing can change your mind? Let me give you some advice. How about…”

“No and thank you.” Coulson interrupted Loki to insist his decision. ”Obey it or I will force you guys to hugged together paraded through the street.”

Silence around.  
No matter how awful is this punishment, resist seems not a good idea.

After a week past, then a month, nothing is ever new.  
Loki and Tony earned the same punishment again and again because they just couldn't help themselves.  
All members except Loki and Tony thought they have nothing to do so chose to turn a blind eye to it, let Coulson to deal with.

Then one day, Coulson mad at them.

When Loki and Tony just finished a big fight, he asked Steve and Thor grabbed their teammate and younger brother, threw them into a storeroom without window and commanded they stay with each other at least one week.

“I wouldn’t release you boys so easily.” Coulson announced, furious but still look cold. “Try to IN LOVE with each other if you want to leave.”

*** 

Since that day, Clint likes to told everyone who asked the question such as “Where is Loki?” and “Have you see Tony?” with same answer.  
He would say it in delight--”They go marry to each other!” or “They are in honeymoon you fool.”

Thor was angry with such misconstruction Clint leads, Steve comforts him as always.

“Don’t worry. It can’t be true.” said Steve. ”He’s Loki, who always wish Tony could disappear in the world.”  
“Yeah, but, it’s Tony.” Thor whispered; look into Steve’s eyes. ”My friend, sorry I can’t as optimistic as you are. Remember? You and he hated each other once.”

It’s enough to shut Steve up and Thor didn't continue.  
No need to say anymore.

*** 

Coulson locked Loki and Tony alone in the storeroom almost two weeks after he got their word--” NEVER FIGHT TO EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC PLACE.”

No one believed in that.  
People bet they will break it up soon and look forward to found it came true, but they all disappointed in the end.  
There was no fight, no argue, nothing.  
It’s odd, but actually not bad. Peace and polite full of life, everything looks good.

Till one day they suddenly saw the moment--after a difficult battle, in a dark corner, Loki sitting front of the wall and grabs Tony’s left hand to get them closer to require Tony’s lip.  
And Tony kissed him without any oppose, full with eagerness and ardor and didn't care anyone, anything.

“Gosh…they surely in love, aren't they?” Said Clint, eyes goggled at them with shock.  
“But…how?” Steve looks scared, and confused.” I can’t follow…am I miss something?”  
“Maybe we should ask Coulson.” Natasha replied, calm as always. ”Or ask themselves. If they willing to say.”  
“Uh…I think we better stop this subject of talk, guys.” Bruce interrupted, and looked at Thor with pity. ”We can chat later…if you want.”

They all followed with agree.  
Bruce was right, it was better shut up.

The God of Thunder looks like a puppy just abandoned form his owner, no one have ever seen him as sad as now.

“It’s my fault.” Clint murmurs, after a while, regretful fell with his face. ”I should not to spread that rumor.”  
Steve replied him with a sigh. ”Not exactly, I guess. Maybe Loki and Tony attract to each other earlier before they found it; that maybe can explain why they always made a scene. What you and Coulson did is lead them discover what they have is not only hate.” With a short stop, he continued. ”I just feel sorry for Thor. He cares so much, but Loki always refuses to feel.”

“That’s why love is a forever mystery.” Natasha said.  
Then she approached Thor, holed his hand in hers quietly and softly.

*** 

After Six months.  
The Avengers get used to the fact that Loki and Tony falling in love with each other. To Thor, it was harder than his friends but he finally accepted.

“I will happy if Loki does.” He said. ”What I only care is Tony. He can’t break Loki’s heart, or I will burn him. I WILL.”  
“Great. Actually my opinion is almost same as yours but little different. I’m worrying Tony taken in by Loki.” Clint retorted in a wry face. “He is Loki. You know him.”  
Thor tried to protect his brother. ”How rude. It’s impossible to Loki to do such terrible things. He is tender like water and always hot as fire when in love. You don’t know him, but I am. And I heard Tony was a playboy before he is in relationship with Mrs. Potts and…now, Loki. What do you think?”

They kept argue, and nobody care.  
It’s Friday night, could do whatever you want except fight. This is one of Code of Conduct made for them by Coulson.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Tony were in living room, sitting on their big, comfortable sofa watching a great movie; Loki sitting on the floor, eyes close, lean his face against Tony’s half thigh in his dream.

When plot near to the end, Steve turns to Tony, looks hesitantly and carefully then asked.” May I have a question?”  
“Of course.” Said Tony, and he puts one of his palm on Loki’s quite sleeping face, waited.

Bruce and Natasha seems like they are very concentrated on the screen, but Steve clearly know it just an illusion. They are curious about his question or, they might know what the question was but like to find the answer from Tony eagerly.

“Why is Loki?” Steve asked, staring into Tony’s brightly eyes, and continued. “I know it a little bit impolite, sorry. It’s ok to me if you want to refuse to answer.”

After a while silent, Tony opened his mouth and frowned.” Well…nice shoot, Steve. You drive me in a corner.”  
“Am I?” Steve laughed. ”What’s a lovely surprise. I can’t image that before you say it.”  
Tony laughed too. Then he back into his thought awhile, said at last. ”It’s too hard to explain, Steve. That is…just happened and I accepted, then this is result.” He looked down to Loki, combed his black hair with fingers slow and tender. “I don’t want to make it too complex. So the only reason I can tell you is…This is life. You never know what you’re gonna get.”

“Well…” Steve wanted to say something, but soon, he found he couldn't. The situation that Tony stand still too far to him, and the only experience he had was Peggy but he couldn't sure it was close to this.  
He and Peggy was the past. No matter what they once had, that was happened too long ago.

So, Steve just nodded in silent.

“I rather say IT IS LOVE, NOT LIFE.” Suddenly, Natasha replied. She turned to Tony as Steve did, join the discussion. ”Replace life to love is more romantic, isn't it?”  
“Oh, well, yes.” Tony laughed again, said to Natasha. ”Lovely idea, but not like yours. Tell me, you are not real, right?”  
“Guess.” With a pretty smile, she said.

“I bet you never find the truth.” Now Bruce joined, the movie was totally over. “She is Natasha, the cleverest woman I've ever seen.”

He let all of them laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
